Glee girls make us crazy
by LillyFrost
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are both kidnapped by Glee obsessed crazy fan girls for weird reasons. NOT smut, some Slash may occur.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by another stalker/ crazy fan girl story and was written when I was in a bad state of mind. Please read "n" review, I'll love you forever if you do!

Quinn Fabray looked out Bread stick's window and then back to her wraparound watch. It was 8:18 pm on a Saturday night and while Breadsticks was filling up with happy couples, small families spending some time together and friends connecting over mugs of hot chocolate and plates of pasta.

Quinn's cell phone was in her hand and once more she sent off a text to her close friend Rachel Berry. Rachel could be a bit annoying at times what with her know-it attitude, her need for attention and solos but she was still Quinn's friend. And she had a tendency to be very punctual and that was why Quinn was so worried. She should have been here over an hour ago and every 5 minutes since then Quinn had sent off a text to her bossy friend. And she had not got one reply yet. _There must be a plausible reason why she was late. Like maybe one of her dad's had needed her to run an errand for them or maybe she had stopped off at Kurt's house on her way here and forgotten the time. And maybe her cell phone was charging at home. _

Well whatever Rachel was doing she wasn't doing it with Quinn, that much was clear. And for many reasons the thought of Rachel ditching her to hang out with her diva best friend upset her deeply. She had been harbouring some, uh _feelings_ toward the brunette as of late. Quinn thought of her day and night and often drew Rachel's name on her binder in class. She was acting so stupidly lovesick that Quinn sometimes wanted to punch herself. Luckily as far as she knew her crush did not suspect her feelings for her and that was good for the both of them. Quinn did not want to ruin their recent close friendship by confessing her feelings or make Rach uncomfortable. Because she knew that her friend would never feel the same way. She had broken up with Finn for the last time when Finn had admitted to her that he was gay for Sam and of course they had broken up. Quinn had helped her get through the breakup and now they constantly ripped on Finn because they could. No not because he was gay, they made fun of his bad kissing and his dancing and bounded quickly. Now they spent every weekend together watching old movies, eating cookie dough ice cream, singing show-tunes and playing video games . Quinn had helped Rachel become a little more adventurous and daring, teaching her how to sneak into movies without getting caught, how to properly silly string someones car, etc. Quinn personally loved when they got together to watch scary movies because Rachel would get really scared and grab onto Q's arm and bury her face in her shoulder. Those nights were always great.

Pulling her chair away from the table Quinn quickly payed for her iced tea and left into the bracing cold outside.

It was lightly snowing and the streets of Lima were quickly filling up. Quinn walked swiftly, but slowly toward her car pulling out her cell phone again and calling a friend's number. It rang for times before :

" Hello and who may I ask is calling ?"

" Hey Kurt. I just wanted to talk to Rachel, she's not answering her cell."

" Uhhh... Quinn, Rachel isn't here. It's just Blaine and me here."

"..."

" Quinn ? Quinn,what is going on? Where's Rachel?"

_That's what I'd like to know._

" Listen Kurt I have to go. I'll text you later, OK?"

" You better. I don't know what's going on but I don't want to be kept out of the loop!"

Quinn was at her car now and after hanging up the phone she climbed into her car debating for a moment about what she should do. If she drove to her friend's house and everything was fine and Rachel had just forgot she would feel like a complete idiot. But what if everything's not fine? What if she fell while practising her ballet and hurt herself and couldn't get up or get to a phone? With that thought Quinn was able to make up her mind and started up her car with all intention of going to save her crush when she heard giggling.

Giggling and it was coming from the back seat of her car.

Expecting it to be Santana and Brittany trying to prank her _again _she turned around.

" You guys I don't have time for this! I-"

Sitting up from where they had folded themselves on to floor so Quinn could not see them popped up to weird looking girls. One of them had short blonde hair not unlike her's and a toothy grin with a small mole underneath her eye. Her eyes were what scared Quinn because they had this weird glint in them and a sort of sick happiness was on her face. The other girl had sleek raven hair going down her back, icy blue eyes, freckles and a identical creepy, I'm gonna get you grin. They were both wearing all black. Black ts, black skinnys and black sneakers. Both of them looked familiar to the 18 year old but she couldn't remember...

" Hey how the hell did you get in my car you little creeps ! And why are you-"

Suddenly both girls grabbed Quinn puling her to the backseat and covered her mouth easily.

" AUGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BITCHES DOING? LET GO OF ME!"

(this of course was muffled by the raven's gloved hand)

" Do we need to give her the pill? She is struggling quite a bit." the blonde asked as she looked curiously over Quinn.

" OK, you take her cell phone and I'll do this," the girl holding Quin pulled out a pill bottle without the label and shook out a purple pill.

Quinn's eyes widened as she tried to get away. She, kicked, struggled and tried to unpin her arms from behind her back but damn were these girls strong. The blonde fished around in her coat pocket, seeming to know where Quinn kept her cell while the other girl moved her hand off her mouth. Quinn wanted to scream loudly for help but she was not going to take that purple pill, whatever it was it sure as hell wasn't a vitamin. The hand moved to Quinn's nose, pinching it closed, forcing her to open her mouth for some air thus throwing the pill down her throat and making Quinn swallow.

" There, there cutie, it's alright. Just relax, just let the pill take it's course."

The blonde started stroking her hair,cooing to her while the other girl climbed behind the wheel, twisting the keys in the ignition.

Quinn tried to move her arms but found that she was unable to. She opened her mouth to scream, but could not. She started sweating all over as the blonde girl lay her down on the car seat and pulled a blanket out of nowhere draping it over her body. Quinn's vision slowly turned to black as she felt the car pull onto the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the story alerts and faves :) Glad you're liking it so far. So here we go Rachel's POV. Get ready things are gonna get a little crazy

Rachel's bedroom was a shrine to herself and her greatness. Well actually her whole house was. But the walls of her room were _covered_ with framed awards, certificates and beaming pictures of the teenager. She was just a little obsessed with herself. A little. But there _were _other pictures of her fellow glee clubbers scattered around the room, give her some credit here.

She had taken down the pictures of her and Finn ( well actually she had thrown them out her window...) and the pictures of her and Kurt were cute and everything but actually the majority of pictures she had of her and a friend were of her and Quinn. That pretty blonde was sort of an obsession of hers and she liked to have her picture to wake up to, to fall asleep looking at, to spend to much of her free time gazing at... Like right now when she should have been getting ready to go meet Quinn she had accidentally found herself looking at this one picture of the two of them. Quinn's arm was hooked around Rachel's neck and the blonde looked so beautiful and happy with the sun shining on her head and making her look like she was glowing.

With a snap of her neck Rachel pulled her gaze back to the mirror, running a brush through her straight brown hair, she had to look good for her date.

" No not a date Rachel. You know better than to think things like that by now. Quinn doesn't want to date you. I mean why would she? She likes girls!" Rachel said corrected the girl in the mirror who had let thought the thought cross her mind more than once before. Rachel knew it wasn't a date, they were just to friends meeting up to eat linguine and gossip at a restaurant on a Saturday night. But then why was she putting on some perfume and this much makeup? She had no idea. Sighing Rachel got up from her chair and wrapped a silk scarf around her neck before grabbing her daddy's keys and heading downstairs. Her fathers were away for a while, visiting old friends in Prague so Rachel could use either car whenever she wanted.

Outside Rachel locked the door to her house behind her and walked across her lawn towards the garage. _I hope Quinn wants to come over after supper, we could make some more of those brownies Quinn loves and play World of Warcraft..._

Quickly a shadow jumped out at the surprised girl and Rachel was tackled to the ground by (two?) girls in black.

All Rachel saw before her scarf was wrapped tight around her eyes was short blonde hair and a evil grin.

" Quinn? I-is that you?"

Someone moved close to her ear and whispered darkly:

" Guess again, baby."

At this she was violently pulled up on to her feet and was being led somewhere by strong hands.

" No please, I'll give you money if you just let me go. Please!"

this was met by light chuckling and

" We don't want your money Rachel. Oh no."

" Then what-what do you want from me?"

" All in good time Berry."

Rachel was getting very nervous as she was pushed into a car, her head bumping against the roof. As soon as she was released she pushed a hand into her pocket and sent a garbled 911 to someone. She thought it was Kurt but she wasn't sure, she couldn't see the phone and she was no great texter.

Quickly her arms were tied around her back with rope, while the girl giggled.

" You know I don't like you as much as the other one she is my role model." a girl from ahead of Rach commented, just confusing her even more. Role model ? Who the hell was the "other one" ?

The car was moving and Rachel found herself being held in the arms of one of her captors.

" Why does your hair look like Quinn's?" Rachel found herself whispering, not really expecting an answer. Her eyes were wet with scared tears and her voice hoarse. But the girl in front surprised her by saying:

" Because I love her."

"... You do?"

" Oh yes, B has had a little _obsession _with Q for a while now." the girl holding her chuckled.

"But I don't understand. Who are you girls? Please, just tell me."

" Well that would ruin the fun, now wouldn't it Rachel? Oh we're here."

The girl driving jerked the wheel to a hard right. Sending me further into this girl's lap and my holder (girl number 2) laughs and holds me tighter to her.

When girl number one comes to a jolting stop I am pulled out of the car and am led somewhere _again. _

I try to struggle but then I feel something dig into my shoulder blades and I instantly freeze up and just follow quietly.

"Good girl. Now here. Get in the trunk." girl number 1 purrs, pushing me forward.

" Wh-WHAT! NO! HELP! SOMEONE HELP M-

I'm stopped when a pill is roughly shoved down my throat and I am forced to swallow or choke. Then I find myself unable to move or scream as I am guided into the trunk of a car. Is this a different car than before? Where are they taking me ? OH GOD! I start to hyperventilate as just before they close me in my cellphone is taken and my blindfold is ripped off.

All I notice before the trunk is closed on me is that _wow that girl has seriously scary eyes._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking this long to update. I finally got off my ass though and Voila! I was totally motivated by the story alerts+faves. SO hope this doesn't disappoint and oh! If you have any thoughts/ suggestions or maybe you want me to kill a certain character just pm me.:-)

_I had to force my eyes open, my head was killing me plus the fact there was too way to much sunlight pouring in to my room. The first thing I saw was my- shoes? And the floor... wait why was I sitting? _

" Aw! What the fuck!" I cried out sharply when I found out my arms and legs were tied tightly to a wooden chair with rope!OK what the hell is happening? Is this Puck's or Santana's idea of a sick, stupid prank? I was so going to-

" Quinn?A-are you awake?" an unusually timid voice came from her left side...

" RACH?WHO-WHA- what happened to your face?"confusion was pushed aside for the moment to make way for fear .

" When they tackled me one of the girl's elbows hit me in the face." Rachel responded calmly her hand trying to go up to her temple but of course being stopped by her binds.

The memories of last night, of being stood up at Breadsticks, then going to her car and being pushed into unconsciousness, it all resurfaced. And just like that her fear morphed into anger. Who the hell did those bitches think they were grabbing Rachel like that? Stealing her car taking them here- wait where exactly was here? Quinn's head whipped around as she took in their surroundings.

The floor was a solid concrete, the intimidatingly tall walls were covered in peeling white paint, and you could see tons of exposed beams above them.

Plus there were old, sagging boxes piled high and old machinery to their right.

"Quinn, look!" Rachel squealed, nodding her chin toward one of the boxes which had a weird blue symbol on it.

"Yeah, so?Their are a lot of boxes that look just like that one everywhere."

Rachel sighed.

"Yes, well obviously you don't have my perfect vision so let me tell you what it says."

"Oh. Please go on hawk eyes."

" Well it clearly states that this box was sent from the Lima Ice factory. Maybe that's where we are!"

" The closed Lima Ice Factory? On the outskirts of town? Where **no one goes ****anymore?**"

"...Oh. Right "

Quinn frantically racked her brain for a way to get Rachel and her out of this mess while struggling against the harsh ropes which were tied at her ankles, her wrists and her middle.

" God damn those chicks know how to tie someone up! Wonder if they've had any other practice?" Quinn says voicing her thoughts out loud, a trait she had picked up from the girl sitting next to her.

"Probably. I mean they didn't seem like amateurs to me."

" So wait did they get you first before coming after me? Because I'm pretty sure they weren't in the car until after I left the restaurant. "

Rachel rushed to tell me that she had just been leaving her house to meet me when she had been tackled, blindfolded, driven somewhere and then pushed into the trunk of another car._ Oh I was going to mess those bitches up. NO one touches my Rachel and gets away with it. NO ONE._

" And there's something else... I think they may have a gun." Rachel told me in a scared whisper.

My heart started beating crazily in my chest at the thought of those two wackos with a firearm but I tried to stay calm for Rachel.

" Don't worry, I'll get us out of here, I promise. Just stay calm, OK?"

" OK. I trust you Quinn."

_The thought that Rachel would trust me, after all the cruel pranks and mean things I had said to her over the years, she still trusted me. I wouldn't let her down. _

I was thinking about all of the events of last night, my mind going over every detail when-

" RACH! I think I got it!"

" Got what?"

" I called Kurt last night after I left the restaurant, and I probably sounded worried so unless Kurt and Blaine got drunk together last night, I'm sure he'll remember that phone call!"

" You were worried about me? That is so sweet, Quinn! What did you think happened to me?" Rachel's voice cracked a little and she looked genuinely touched.

" That is so not important right now. And apparently I was right to worry wasn't I ? We were both kidnapped by freakishly strong girls who took us to an abandoned ice fact- wait. How the hell is Kurt going to find us? It's not like we ever say let's go hang out in the dangerous woods and the old train tracks so we can get mugged! He won't be able to find us!"

And just like that Quinn had no more comforting words, just an empty, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that she was trapped inside a horrible nightmare and would never wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love you readers, you keep me motivated. **

**FYI this first part is in no one's POV , but has some random thoughts mixed in. Please enjoy and let me tell you that I _may_ not kill Quinn or Rachel but do you really think they can live happily ever after?**

*****Choir room, after school on Monday.*****

When Mr. Schue walked into his Glee club, the first thing he noticed was two empty seats which were usually occupied and secondly the worried faces of his students.

" Ummm, guys? Where are Rachel and Quinn?"

" No one knows!" Mercedes cries out, distraught.

" What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no one has seen or heard from either of them since Saturday evening." Puck said. He was worried, mainly for Rachel's sake. She was a hot Jew and his close friend.

"OK, what about their parents?"

" Quinn's mom is off visiting her sister in Scottsdale and both of Rachel's dads went to some convention? I think like, last Wednesday?" Sam says, causing everyone to nod and agree.

" We have been calling and texting them all day, but our calls just went straight to voice mail." Santana quoted. She was stressed out more than was noticeable about her friend and Brittany was the only one who could really see it.

" OK. Have you tried both phones? And who was the last one of you to speak to either one?" Mr. Schue remained calm for his glee club, but inside he was just as scared as any of them.

" Me. Quinn called me at around 8:30 Saturday night, saying that Rachel had stood her up." Kurt supplied from where he was sitting on Blaine's lap, holding his hand.

"What else did she say?"

" She asked me if Rachel was over there with us, I said no. She told me she had been stood up at Breadsticks and was going home. It was a pretty short conversation."

" Maybe they finally realized there obvious love for one another and ran off together." Brittany said with an light tone.

Everyone looked at each other, before shaking there heads and dissmissing the thought.

" OK, Guys, I'm gonna go call the police, if they both went missing almost two days ago, they should be able to help."

Everyone stared worriedly at each other , all wondering the same thing. Where the hell was their annoying lead vocalist and their cute, somewhat controlling blonde?

Everyone had different theories.

"Obviously they left to go get eloped in Vegas. They'll come back in a few days happily married." was Britt's idea.

" Yeah, right. I say that Quinn got so tired of Rachel that she killed her with an blow to the head and buried her in her backyard. Now she is on the run from the law." Finn concocted, his arm curled protectively around the back of Sam's chair.

" Shut up, Finneth. No one asked _your _opinion." Santana was so worried. She had sent Quinn at least 50 texts and was now wondering " Q always answers my calls...unless I upset her in some way? I don't remember doing anything too bitchy this week, at least not to her. Maybe the troll did something to set her off? What could _she_ have said? Plus Berry has that spotless track record for school attendance, she came in on ditch day last year. No of this makes any sense."

"Do you think anyone misses us Rachel? Or are worried at all?"

Rachel gives her weak, hungry friend a small smile.

" I'm sure they all miss you Q, they are probably going mad with worry."

" Thank you. But you know they will be worrying about you too." Quinn added.

" No they won't. I bet they will throw a party to celebrate. Puck can supply the alcohol."

" Rachel Berry, I am 100% positive that they will miss you just as much as me. They need you." _I need you_ Quinn thought although she was too scared to even mutter that. She wasn't used to needing someone, especially not another girl.

" No, they need my voice. That's all. But thank you for trying, it really means something to me." Rachel corrects, with a slight frown.

As Quinn starts to say something back the doors to the warehouse crrrreeeaak open. Both girls heads snap toward the sound. They had been alone in here (aside from the rats and birds of course) since Sunday morning, their heads hurting and stomachs growling for some food, shivering as well. The warehouse was so creepy at night, the moon their only source of light, the rats the primary noise and the girls had taken turns keeping watch for so many things. Their kidnappers, help, _bears._

When the two girls stopped in front of them, carrying a full backpack, Quinn's first thought was " They better have several bacon cheeseburgers and a litre of spring water. Or else."

" How are you all doing today?" The Blonde asked, like she was addressing a big crowd not two girls they had taken kidnapped.

" Hungry." Quinn growled, her gaze locked on that red backpack.

"Homesick. Thirsty. My back hurts from falling asleep sitting in this stiff chair, my wrists have really bad rope burn, and I want to go home. Oh yeah, plus there is an actual layer of dirt and grit on my skin." Rachel rambled.

" I told you we'd need the duck tape for this one." the dark haired girl said, in a detached, lifeless tone.

Raising an eyebrow Rachel said,

" You don't have duct tape."

" Oh yes I do, do you wanna try it out?" The raven said leaning down so she was nose to nose with Rach.

" Rachel! Don't provoke them! They have a gun and you are **tied to a chair. **Who do you think would win?"

Leaning back on her heals the dark haired girl gave Quinn the once over.

" You should listen to her, she seems pretty smart. For an ex-cheerio who got pregnant, gave up her baby and then used several crazy schemes to try and get her back. Oh and tried to have sex with Noah Puckerman again to try and replicate Beth."

" H-how do you know that shit about me?"

Smirking " We did some "research". Plus Bella here is crazy in love with you."

" Claudia ! I was going to tell her subtlety, not all at once like that!" Bella cries out attacking her friend with her backpack.

" Haha. There is **nothing **subtle about you babe," Claudia said with crossed arms.

"Hey! Man you are such a bitch sometimes!"

" Wait, hold on a minute here. Are you actually **in love **with me?" Needless to say Quinn's eyes had moved from the backpack.

" Oh, sorry. I was going to tell you but it must had slipped my mind. **Because** **we are in a warehouse with two psychopaths !**"

**Slap**! The noise rang out through out through the empty warehouse, as three faces stared in shock. Claudia pulled back, her eyes like a raging fire that needed to be let out.

" I am **not **a psychopath. If you ever call me that again, I will have **no **problem hurting you. I've done way worse, and to people I actually had feelings for. So shut your goddamn mouth pussy."

Drawing a few deep breaths Claudia turning her away and went outside. The slap she had given Rachel was at least 4x harder than the time Quinn had slapped her at junior prom and it was now glowing bright red.

" Are you OK, Rachel? That looked like it hurt."

Gritting her teeth Rachel said " No, I am fine. I am not a weak little girl Quinn, you should stop treating me as one."

" What? I'm not trying to treat you like that! I am just looking out for you!"

" Why? Why would you do that Quinn? You don't care."

Once again Quinn was about to say something to her crush when the blonde, Becca spoke.

" So anyways! You said earlier you were hungry? Well I can fix that!" Quickly the girl knelt on the concrete floor, pulling a few Ziploc containers, some Sprite and some bottled water out. Quinn's mouth started to water and Rachel's body (above the waist rope) moved forward.

" OK, so we've got some mac 'n' cheese, mini hot dogs, Canadian ham and some lasagna for Rachel." Becca says naming some of the girls favorite lunches, all while snapping open containers and fishing for silverware.

" H-how are we supposed to eat? Are you going to untie us?" Rachel asked hopefully, she really wanted to put something on her cheek.

" Please. Don't tell me you wouldn't try to run away or at least try to grab our car keys. No, I'll just have to feed you."

With that she straddled Quinn, her legs on either side of her hips.

" Wah? Listen, I don't do straddling. 'Specially not with girls I just met." OK not totally true but that was once at a cheerios competition and that girl was just complimenting me on our amazing win.

Suddenly four mini hotdogs were shoved into my mouth while her hand started rubbing my leg. Oh god I was glad I hadn't worn a dress on Saturday.

" Be quiet Quinny and eat your supper. We don't want you to faint or anything, right?"

I shake my head as she stared into my eyes with that really creepy smile of hers, baring her teeth.

" So I notice that you two are wearing colours other than black today." Rachel commented as Becca's hand wandered over her friends body. She had been planning on attacking Claudia first but if this kept up, the second she was free she was going to **leap on this bitch's back. **

" Yes, well that was mainly so we could blend easily into the night. And the interior of Quinn's car."

" And can I ask how you even **got** into my car in the first place?" Quinn's gob was empty now, at least until Becca brought the bottle of Sprite to her lips, tipping it back.

" Well I don't mean to brag but I have **excellent **lock picking skills. This warehouse first had a giant lock out front." She said proudly, trying to impress her crush.

" Have you ever, err, had to use that skill to break out of somewhere?"

"No."

It was said to fast, like she was trying to hide something big. Rachel decided not to push it, this girl could probably slap well and she didn't yet know what her breaking point might be.

" Okay. Just one more question, **why the fuck are we here?"**

" We are going to cut out your vocal chords, stick them in to Quinn and let you bleed to death on the floor. We will then bury you in the woods over there, **and no one will ever locate your corpse.** OK?"

Utter silence.

After a few long seconds of scared glances and Rachel's only coherent thought being "_I want to hold Quinn's hand _**so**_ badly right now, to feel her warm hand in mine." _and Quinn's something like " If she lays one finger on Rachel's throat, or any part of her actually, I will kill her. No question."

A high, thin laugh broke from Becca's glossed lips, her body flying back so her legs were sticking up in the air and her head was on Quinn's tightly drawn knees.

" Oh my, I can not believe you thought I was serious ! Oh, Oh this is just too delicious, I'll be right back," with a butterfly kiss on Quinn's nose and a flurry of her blood red coat she was gone.

" Rachel? Are you OK?" there was glazed look in her eyes, her mouth a straight line. Quinn's voice some what brought her back.

" I can't let them get to me so easily Quinn. She got me to believe her so simply and then all I could see was being shoved into a hole, too small so they have to break some things, cut me up a little and move my legs-"

" She was lying. She was lying and she is good at it. Those images are not real and they **never will be. **I plan on personally protecting you and I can't do that if you break down on me."

" But it all seemed so **real **Quinn," tear tracks show on Rachel's face and she is talking in such a hoarse voice " The snow coming down lightly, the look of completion on my killers face as she pushed her shovel into the frozen ground. I could die tomorrow and there is no way for you to protect us, at least not tied to a chair."

Quinn jerks her body to the left, trying to close the small gap between them. The chair only barely moves.

" Damnit! OK listen to me closely Rachel because this does not get repeated. Understand?"

A sniff and a nod from her is all Quinn needs before she goes off.

" We are **not **going to die here. That isn't going to happen because you, you have to get to Broadway and live your big ass dreams. We both have to leave this town, go to college and spend our lives being the best we ever have. Just try and think of this as a minor setback in our paths to better, more enriching places. Think about it, everyone has little setbacks in their life's, things that can make them stronger, more adult. All we have to do is find a way to get through this. And we aren't alone, we have each other so it's not like you have to start befriending the crows."

"... If I could hug you right now I would. Like a giant bear hug, remind me to give you one later."

"_There is the girl I fell in love with."_

In case you can't tell that last thought was from Quinn. I don't mean to write Rachel as this much of a scared little girl with Q having to protect/comfort her. I plan on adding more brave Rach as this story progresses.


	5. One of those damn author's notes

~Authors Note~

Apparently several people want me to continue this story, and since i really don't want to be "that loser who gave up" I will continue. But I may need some suggestions! My only friend that watches glee tell me that this is getting "too violent, i should tone everything down, am i trying to be dark?" and she hasn't even asked to read it -.-

SO I am thinking that Kurt, Puck and maybe Santana could play a big role in searching for the girls, but i need some ideas. Plus although I have more than a handful of reasons as to WHY these 2 girls kidnapped Faberry, most of them being really weird and some just plain stupid, i would love to hear more. Please message me any prompts, ideas or suggestions that you may have to help me keep this crazy story going :) Obv. I will credit you in the authors notes if your message helped me get this thing going! This past week has been my march break and i have plenty of time on my hands to write. oh and thanks to everyone who read this story and liked it! I was sorta shocked considering it was my first ever posted fanfic.

(Plus check out my other 2 Faberry stories if you want. or not at all because self promoting makes me a little queasy.)

-LillyFrost xxx


End file.
